1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device of the flat blade type, particularly for automobiles, comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove at least one longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm can be pivotally connected to the connecting device about a pivot axis near one end thereof. Particularly, the oscillating arm can be pivotally connected to the connecting device with the interposition of a joint part. More in particular, the wiper blade comprises a spoiler at a side thereof facing away from the windscreen to be wiped. The longitudinal groove is preferably a central longitudinal groove accommodating the longitudinal strip. The longitudinal strip is also called a “flexor”, while the connecting device is also indicated as a “connector”. In the framework of the present invention the connector is preferably made in one piece, also called a “one piece connector”.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. This prior art windscreen wiper device is designed as a so-called “flat blade” or “yokeless blade”, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. The spoiler is also called an “air deflector”.